Digimon VX
by Sazabi15
Summary: All seems usual for 15 year old Kenny and 18 year old Clair as they go off for their return to school, though not everything is right as they encounter two figures that have seperately been featured in their dreams the previous night...


1**Introduction: **Yet another story of a group of children traveling into the digiworld...though this time its not such an uncommon possibility. In the year 2010 the top scientists from around the world have constructed a machine to travel to an alternate world of their own–the digiworld. Since then the nations militaries has been traveling to this digiworld to gather resources and for something even more sinister as well. During this period the digiworld has been in a state of crisis due to the advanced technologies of the human world and cannot defend themselves because they cannot evolve. One day when one of the digiworlds strongest protectors comes to fight against the advanced human machines, the cataclysmic clash of these forces cause a new and unknown rift between the digiworld and the human world...

**A.N.-** I do not own digimon...now that that's out of the way...uh...any relevance this holds to other stories (which I doubt) is coincidental, seriously, cause I don't get around enough to read all of these other stories and this also includes any relevance to regular life as well..though if this story somehow relates to your daily life I recommend you getting professional help, but while on this note, this storyline-mine, as well as the characters..(Also story takes place in Japan...yeah...for lack of Japanese names..uh...well I dunno...)

**Chapter I: As life is turned upside down...**

It was fall now and the leaves were just beginning to fall at a local park in Tokyo. The leaves would float along in the strong wind looking as if a tornado had been stirred up yet just as the leaves abruptly rose they would fall back to the ground as if nothing happened. This would keep happening in cycles near the center of the park, but it was unnoticeable due to the fact that it was night, and no one was around to witness it. To witness it yet that is...

Almost as if on some sort of signal a tiny shift in the atmosphere would appear, only for a few seconds. After a few minutes had gone by, it would happen again except this time it was like a black hole had appeared and all of the scenery near the black spot would swirl into an image of a different world, the so called digiworld, and a portal would be opened between the two intertwined worlds.

Mere minutes earlier in the digiworld a very familiar looking forest could be seen where in the middle of it a large explosion took place and many voices could be heard.

"Get him!" One that clearly belonged to a human would say. As in the smoke of the explosion a squad of 10 or so marines could be seen each baring an M-16 in their hands where the one in front would speak again, "We can't let him get away, we've never seen one like this before" he would practically shout as a rustle in the nearby woods was inaudible due to the sergeants booming voice.

Just as the sergeant would begin to turn his back to his men to continue leading them a shadow would leap from the bushes resembling that of a dinosaur slash through the man turning him into tiny particles that would float up into the air where they were no longer visible. At this act however all of the other men would turn on their heels and run away screaming.

The blue dinosaur would then let out what appeared to be a sign of relief as a smaller figure emerged from some nearby woods, "Veedramon! Are you alright?" the tiny voice would squeak as the one called Veedramon was brushing off some of the dirt on his white chest with the blue V mark in the middle.

"Yuramon! Why did you come out?" he almost growled at the little blue ball that seemed to be covered in a white beard, "Your only still a baby digimon, you should let us Champion level digimon take care of these guys!". He would then walk over to the little digimon and pick him up and put him between two horns protruding from the back of his head, "Rest there, I'll find somewhere for us to hide" he would then begin to walk away as he felt a presence and quickly turned around to see the digiworld around him being sucked in to what appeared to be a black hole, "Wha–" was all he managed to get out as he heard his little friend Yuramon let out a shout and everything around him began being swirled into the black spot including him.

The very next day it was early morning and a boy in his teens awoke on the floor next to his bed, entangled in his sheets. He let off a yawn and moved a hand up to rub his eyes which then slowly opened after a few blinks showing his deep blue eyes. Those eyes of his would go left to right and back a few times as he noticed that he was on the floor and not his bed, "HEY! How'd I end up down here?" he shouted as he sat up quickly.

He then heard a bang on his wall and a feminine voice from the room next door, "Shut up!" and then there was a silence and the boy got up and untangled the sheet from his body and threw it on his bed. He then walked over to his dresser and looked in and saw that he had major bed-head as his once wildly spikey blonde hair was completely flat on one side, "Oh man..." he then looked in the mirror a few more seconds, "Ah well, still lookin' good Kenny!" he would say with a smile and walked out of his room and down the hallway into the bathroom. Kenny stood there as he went to take off his large white t-shirt to get into the shower he noticed that it was all wet, "What the hell..." he thought for a moment, "I mean I had a dream last night about some weird stuff...but...it wasn't scary or anything..not even intense..." he thought as he remembered the thing called digimon. "Watching to much t.v." he muttered as he merely thought that the reason he dreamed about the digimon was because all over the news the previous day was news about scientists showing off some of the digimon they had found, and the digimon was all the news these days. He would sigh one last time as he got in the shower.

In the room where the feminine voice came from a girl could be seen in front of her own mirror applying the final touches to her makeup. Her mid-back length straight blonde hair would fly over her shoulder as she turned around. She was wearing a plain, and pink long sleeve shirt with tight blue jeans. She would smile as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, "Kenny! Hurry up! I'm not going to be late because of you on our first day back!" she would yell as she sat down in a chair and pulled out a mirror from her purse. She could see the reflection of her blue eyes in the mirror as she would make sure that her appearance was perfect for her first day back as a senior.

Footsteps would be heard walking into the kitchen as the blonde looked up and saw her younger brother in his typical large white shirt with a black dragon print swirling up it and black baggy pants. "You know Clair, the longer you keep looking in that mirror the sooner its gonna break!" he said as he ran out of the room and into the motels hallway where he would quickly run into the elevator as his older sister ran out after him.

After Clair and Kenny had gotten their little fight out of their systems they were walking down the street towards their school, which was about 7 blocks away still. "So...this is your last year here before you go off to college..." Kenny started up the conversation with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, this year probably won't be exciting either, nothing is really happening and with all of the budget cuts...well..school's gonna suck...not that it already doesn't but still, I can't imagine what it will be like when you're a senior" she would say as she looked at him with a smile.

"Ha...ha.." sarcasm was evident in his voice, "Only 2 years, two very long years of being a sophomore and junior...but–" his voice was droned out due to the large explosion in front of the siblings. Smoke now covered the entire area and while Clair had covered her eyes Kenny looked on and saw black outlines of people, and something else..

The outline of about 5 or so soldiers was evident and screaming was now everywhere as people were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. It was difficult to make out the shapes near the explosion but Kenny could tell what was happening: the soldiers just stormed a building and something very large jumped out, some type of monster, from the building. Kenny could then hear a loud roar and the creature took one of the nearest marines and threw him into the building and as soon as it did this is grabbed the front end of a nearby car and chucked it at the remaining marines. As the smoke was starting to clear the monster would come running towards Kenny and Clair, but instead of attacking them, it would only run past them.

Kenny then looked at Clair and noticed she still had her face covered, "Uh...what..was that?" he said still in shock. He then thought of what it looked like, almost like a dinosaur, and it was blue with white fists and feet and a white chest with a blue V on it, and it had horns. This was the same creature from his dream! Before he knew what he was doing he turned around and yelled out, "VEEDRAMON!" and seeing as Veedramon wasn't quite out of earshot yet he stopped and turned, just staring for a moment.

Still not thinking Kenny grabbed Clair's hand and ran began running towards Veedramon, who still stood there half waiting and half in amazement that a human called his name. When Kenny and Clair caught up Veedramon started running again, "Common! We have to talk and here isn't safe!" he said as he took off down the roadway and cut in the park as Kenny and Clair obediently followed still. Once in the park they took off down a path way and into the woods.

After about 10 minutes of this they would come to a high fence and a run down mill. Veedramon of course got their first so he waited for the siblings to come. "Let me.." he said as he grabbed both of them and easily jumped over the fence, once on the other side they began running towards the old mill and once there ran inside where they Kenny and Clair stood there out of breath and the combination of Veedramon and Yuramon only looking at them adnd waiting.

Kenny was the first to regain his composure and stood up with a sigh, "That was almost fun...".

At this statement Veedramon only glanced at him, "How did you know my name?" he growled somewhat almost demandingly.

"I...I don't know..." was all the short boy had to say, well short compared to the towering figure of an 8 foot Veedramon that was.

"Then why did you–" Veedramon was suddenly cut off by a shout.

"HOLD IT!" came the feminine voice of Clair as everyone's gaze shifted to her, "What are you?" she said pointing towards Veedramon, "Are you the same thing as Yuramon? Like aliens or something?"

Veedramon and Kenny only looked at each other and back at her before Yuramon spoke up in the squeaky and barely audible voice, "Woah...you know my name? And this boy here knows Veedramon?"

At this Veedramon spoke again, "Boy...is your name Kenny?" he would ask, his muscles tensing with the question.

"Yeah...I'm Kenny" he said as his blue eyes were now fixated on Yuramon, "And...the reason I know Veedramon's name..is because I saw him in a dream, where he was saving some creature from what looked like military soldiers..but after he beat them...I ended up waking up" he looked away now, almost as if in shame for missing the ending to the dream.

"But..." said Clair, "I had a dream of Yuramon...he was in the bushes hiding..and there were sounds of fighting and then Yuramon left some bushes to go great his friend that it seemed like was protecting him..." she finished and wore a blush on her face due to this not being the typical 18-year-old girl dream.

Veedramon was almost grinning now, all of his fangs showing, "That's what happened right before we got stuck in this world...which seems to be the human world...or as you call it, Earth".

"You...don't seem to question us anymore and you know my name; how?" Kenny asked, things were becoming clearer now.

"The digiworld is in a state of peril, do you know why?" Veedramon asked.

"Wait...in my dream you were fighting soldiers...and...scientists have discovered a path to this digiworld place, your home...are you saying that..." he now droned off, as if unable to continue.

"Yes...your race is invading our home, killing us digimon that resist and capturing the weak ones, Yuramon and I are lucky to still be alive..." Veedramon said with sadness easily visible on his expression of a frown.

"But..that would mean..were being lied to...the military said that they were only providing access to scientists to study you digimon..." came the confused voice of Clair.

"So then...he was right...its only some humans that are evil.." Veedramon looked at Kenny now, "You...I think he meant for you to help us...he said he'd would help us find you with visions...which is why I think we have been dreaming of each other–"

"Wait...YOU'VE been dreaming of us?" Clair spoke up again.

"Yes, while you had dreams of me, I had dreams of you Clair" came Yuramon as he somehow bounced from Veedramon's head to Clair's arms, "Looks like you're my partner!"

"Then...Veedramon your..wait! What do you mean by partner?" Kenny asked as his gaze met with Veedramon's.

"Heh.." Veedramon said with a slight chuckle, "Your something from a legend, that whenever the digiworld or human world is in great peril, most likely at the same time, then certain human and digimon are selected to be partners to save the two worlds, they are something called the digidestined, you my friend, are one of them, along with Clair" he said wearing a smirk now.

"I see...though why do humans and digimon need to work together? From what the scientists said in their reports of the digimon they are capable of very destructive attacks...why do you need us humans?" Kenny was speaking a 'mile-a-minute' now.

"Because without the digidestined...we can't digivolve" Veedramon stated with satisfaction but when he looked at Kenny and Clair's confused faces his smile faded, "When we change forms, we get stronger, and when we get stronger, the stronger our attacks are, there are 5 levels of getting stronger" he said now holding 1 of his five fingers up, "The first and weakest form is In-Training, or Baby type, which is what Yuramon is, second is Rookie, third is Champion–which is what I am, and then there is the ultimate and the strongest–mega level, though very few digimon are capable of this level even with digidestined..." he said as he finished the explanation.

"Wait...then how did you become champion level without me?" Kenny asked still slightly confused.

Just as Veedramon was about to explain how this had occured the ground began rumbling. At this the four of them ran over to one of the open spaces where a window would have been and looked out just as the rumbling had stopped, and what they saw sent chills fown their spines.

"Come out now or we will fire!" said a metallic like voice whose source was inside of the shining green tank in front of the run down mill. On the very top was a gunman who was manning a hull mounted machine gun and the other weapon was the ever deadly cannon attached to its front as well. "You have 30 seconds before we fire!" came the voice again.

"Oh sh–" was all Kenny managed to say as Veedramon shot him an evil like glare that shut him up. "Wait...Veedramon if you're a champion level digimon...then you can blow up a tank right?" the lifting of his spirits were evident in his voice.

"I-I don't know...I don't know anything that could hurt one of these metal machines...I watched as a bunch of them destroyed the digimon village I was residing in though, but I managed to escape, but before I did I saw what these things could do..." he was now pointing as the tank in front of them, "It mowed down my fellow digimon like it was nothing...that day...the sky was dark...not because of the clouds, but because of all of the destroyed digimons data that lingered there.." he finished as a tear fell to the ground.

"So basically...you gave us the fancy explanation that were dead, right?" Clair said slightly annoyed at his unclear answer that turned into a story.

At this though the metallic voice spoke again, "Due to your uncooperative actions, we must take force to destroy you!" at this a loud bang was heard and the tank recoiled back from the power of the blast that was just released from its main cannon at the building.


End file.
